The life of Isabella Swan
by Bellalove
Summary: Bella is moving to a boarding school to let Phil and Rennee have some alone time. She meets new people,has new best friends.But then she has a one night stand? But with who? All human
1. Plane Ride horror

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. And today just might be the worst day of my life. 

Not only am I starting at a new school, but it's a boarding in southern California. I'm not the most social person, so new making friends is a little harder than normal.

My mom just married a man named Phil, and I thought it would be nice for them to have some alone time together.

I suggested Dad's house but my flipped at that idea.

My parents despise each other. When they got a divorce when I was 12 they made a deal that who ever won custody over me would keep me and only see the other parent 2 weeks a year. 

So now here I am, on a plane to Stevenson Boarding School where I'll be spending my junior and senior years at.

Although I am glad to be leaving the worst school on the face of the Earth, ( Phoenix High School ) I'm still really nervous about how things are going to turn out. 

"We are now starting to descend down to LAX international, please turn off all electronics until we have landed safely" the flight attendant instructed.

Great my hell starts right when this plane lands. Maybe it wont be as bad as I'm expecting? Not every school is the same as your last. 

As I walked off the plane and into the airport I was actually happy. Something inside of me was telling me it was going to be ok.


	2. Meeting new people

When I got out of the cab, I looked around and saw the huge campus. Its literally 4 times the size of my old schools campus.

I wouldn't really consider my self pretty, but there were a lot of stares and whistles from guys and glares from girls. All the girls here try to hard to make them selves look good. They put so much make up on and it makes them look like shit.

And, o my god look at there skirts and shorts! They hardly cover there butts. Wow I am not going to fit in at this school at all. Why were they even glaring at me any ways? Stupid sluts.

On the way to my new dorm, I had to stop by the office and get my information, so by the time I got to the right building it was already 4:00.

I stuck the key in and walked in. The room was incredible! It was almost all pink and purple. A little to much for my taste but I didn't care. There were 3 double beds and 2 were already taken.

Then out from the bathroom came out 2 beautiful girls. One had black spiky hair and Dark blue eyes. The other had long blond curly hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hi new roomy I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale, you must be Isabella" the girl with the spiky hair said.

They were the prettiest girls on this campus by far.

"Hey call me Bella" I said quickly.

"Welcome to Stevenson Academy!" Rosalie exclaimed " We just got finished unpacking so we could help you unpack? Alice asked

"Sure that would be great"

"So what grade are you in Bella?" Rosalie asked curiously

"I'm a junior, what about you two"

"I'm a Junior too but Rosalie is a senor."

As time went by we talked about a lot of things. They asked me about my old town, about my family what stores are my favorite to shop in, what brand of shoes are my favorite, and what I like to do for fun. In only about 2 hours I learned so much about them.

"So Bella do you have a boyfriend?" Rosalie asked while Alice leaned forward to here the answer.

"No I don't have a boyfriend do you guys have one? I asked

"Yeah we do." Alice answered "And were going out to dinner tonight with them and my cousin who is single." Oh great there going to try and set me up with her cousin. Well good luck cause I don't fall for just anyone "So do you want to come?"

I was a little hesitant but I agreed to go.

As we got ready to go, I was going through my closet very confused. I decided on a cute plaid skirt and a top my mom gave me before I left.

When we were walking to the restaurant there were lots of staring again. When we got there I saw 2 guys standing there waiting for us. One of them had chocolate brown hair and Dark blue eyes and was really buff and intimidating. And the other one was not so buff with blonde hair and very pale blue eyes.

"Hi Girls who's the girl you got next to you?" the big one asked

"This is Bella are new Roommate." Alice introduced me

"I'm Emmett Cullen, Rosalie's Boyfriend and Alice's older brother

"And I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's Boyfriend and Rosalie's Twin"

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So where's Edward?" Alice asked

Just after she said that a gorgeous boy with bronze hair and green eyes walked over and sat down next to Emmett and across from me. Geez he was beautiful.

"Edward this is Bella, Bella this is Edward" I smiled at him sweetly

Please don't make me do something embarrassing. I prayed to my self.

So that's the second chapter! Well I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow as I planed cause its my moms birthday so yeah. I'll try and update by Friday but it might not be done till Saturday. Thanks. Review!!


	3. Eating Dinner

EPOV

After talking on the phone, I started walking over to the table but stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting next to Alice was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has Chocolate brown hair and brown eyes that glistened.

Needed to meet this girl. At least be friends with her. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Emmett. "Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella." Alice introduced us

"Its nice to meet you" I said as politely as I could. She just smiled.

During the dinner she didn't talk much, only when we asked her questions.

"So Bella, Where are you from?" I said breaking the silence

"Phoenix, Arizona, what about you guys?" she said quietly.

"Were all from Forks, Washington." Alice said before any of us could answer.

"Really, that's where my dad lives!"

"No kidding what's his name?" I asked

"Charlie Swan, he's a policemen."

"Oh yeah my parents know him. I don't know why I didn't make the connection sooner." Alice said smiling.

"What grade are you in Bella?" Emmett asked

"I'm junior what about you?"

Wow how could I get so lucky, were in the same grade!

"Were all seniors except Alice and Edward."

"Oh ok."

God she was so beautiful I needed her to be my girlfriend.

BPOV

"So Bella what's you schedule for tomorrow?" Alice asked me

"Here you can look at it" I took out the paper and handed it to her.

She was looking at it for about 3 seconds she busted out again

"We only have one class together! That sucks! But you have one with Edward." she said really enthusiastically

"Oh yeah Biology 5th period." he said grabbing out of her hands

Could he like me to? No of coarse not I don't even know him, he just might want to be friends.

Finally our food came and we ate quietly.

"Well I better get going. I'm really tired so ill see you guys later."

"Wait I'll walk you there" a velvety voice said from behind me.

"Oh you don't have to I'll be ok." I assured him.

"No I want to." he said with a gorgeous smile.

It became quiet as we walked but we just met so that's normal.

"So how so you like California so far?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Its really nice I like it a lot. Defiantly not as hot as Arizona."

"Yeah probably not." he said in a joking tone.

"So I kind of already know you dad so what's your mom like?"

"Well her name is Renee and she just got remarried to a guy named Phil. She has brown hair, and blue eyes, and almost like my best friend."

"Wow she got remarried!, that must have been tuff for you?"

"Not as hard as I thought it would be but yeah a little."

Just as I said that we reached my dorm

"Well it was nice meeting you" he said politely

"Yeah defiantly"

"Well see you tomorrow in biology."

"Ok see you tomorrow"

I shut the door and went straight to bed. And that night I dreamed of Edward.

Ok so I'm not to sure I like this chapter but oh well. Your always a big critic towards your own writing. So I hope you like it and review review!!


End file.
